Crushes and Curiosities
by BriBriVR
Summary: Austin finds himself falling for Ally, but tells himself that it isn't real. Meanwhile, Ally feels Austin is hiding something, and is determined to find out what it is. Mostly Austin's POV, some in Ally's though. The first couple of chapters might be boring, but it gets better. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally

**Austin's POV**

Here I am, walking through the Mall of Miami, on my way to Sonic Boom to tell Ally the good news. This used to be easy, but ever since my album came out, everyone wants my autograph. It's a bitter sweet feeling. My dreams have come true; I signed with Starr Records and I have tons of fans, but I would love to be able to go in public without getting swarmed…

That's why I've decided to try wearing a disguise. So far, it's been working. I can see Sonic Boom now, I'm almost there! When I walk in the doors, I see Ally at the Piano with Nelson. I really want to talk to her, but I don't want to interrupt the lesson…

I look at some of the instruments until Ally finishes with Nelson and comes over to me,

"Hey Austin, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing…oh WAIT! I got invited to perform with LADY GOO GOO! at the Halloween bash!

Suddenly I hear a voice behind me, which I immediately recognize to be Trish's,

"LADY GOO GOO?!"

Next thing I know, Ally and Trish are squealing and jumping up and down.

"C'mon guys, I'm _much _better than Lady Goo Goo…" I say jokingly.

"Sure you are...So Austin, what are you going to dress up as?" Ally asks.

"I was thinking I should be a Trojan." I say.

"Cool. I'm not sure what I'll be…'" Ally yells as she poses like a super-hero.

"I'm sure it will be awesome." I say, smiling at her. She smiles back at me, which, for some reason, makes me melt inside…

The next few days drag by slowly, but it's finally here! Today I'm gonna perform with Lady Goo Goo! When I arrive at the bash, the first thing it I see is…well, myself…

"Dez?! Is that you?" I say.

"Yeah! I decided to be you for Halloween! Awesome right?"

"Sure…"

Suddenly, a voice screams from behind me,

"HEY! You stole my costume idea!"

I turn around to face Nelson,

"Nelson? What are you doing?" I say.

"I'm being you for Halloween! But _apparently_ I'm not the only one! Hmph…"He says.

Nelson and Dez continue to argue for a while as I sit there, annoyed. Eventually, Trish arrives and takes Dez her with to go "ghost hunting" or whatever. I was beginning to wonder If Ally would ever show up…

Finally Ally walks in. She's in her regular outfit, but her bangs are pulled back differently than usual. I can't help but think it looks really cute…

"Hey Ally! Why aren't you wearing a costume?" I say

"I didn't have any good costumes. Where are Trish and Dez?"

"They went 'ghost hunting' or something."

"Oh...Have you seen Lady Goo Goo yet?"

"No, I guess she isn't here yet...

I hear a door slam open at the other end of the room, and Trish and Dez come running in.

"Um…Austin, we have a problem!"

**Sorry the first chapter is short, I'll have to next chapter up soon!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin and Ally**

I'm sorry if this confuses anyone, but I had to change "Brody Stevenson" into "Lady Goo Goo" because I realized that the show is most likely going to have it be a girl, and it just makes more sense that way.

**Chapter 2, Austin's POV:**

"Um….Austin, we have a problem…" Trish says as she runs into the room with Dez.

"Before I can respond, Lady Goo Goo is wheeled in on a stretcher, and is wearing a neck cast.

"You people are crazy! Crazy I tell you!" she yells angrily.

She continues to scream some things that I shouldn't repeat as she's wheeled out of the room. Just as she's going out the door, I hear her yell back at me,

"Sorry Austin, but as you can see, I'm in no shape to perform!"

I can't believe this. First Shiny Money, and now Lady Goo Goo?! If this trend continues, no one is going to want to perform with me! The fans are going to be so upset about this….They're expecting me to perform with a celebrity! Now what am I going to do?

"We're sooo sorry! We didn't mean to! We thought she was a ghost!" Trish says.

"Yeah! She's looks like one!" says Dez.

"Lots of people here do! It's Halloween!" I say.

"Yeah, but she's the scariest." Dez says as Trish nods in agreement.

We sit there, trying to figure out a way to fix this, when Ally suddenly speaks up,

"Why don't I do the duet with you?" she says.

"What? You have stage fright!" I say.

"I can wear the same costume Lady Goo Goo was going to wear and they won't know the difference! I can do this, I know it."

"But it's such a big crowd! Are sure you can handle it?"

"I think so. I mean, if I do mess up, they'll think it was Lady Goo Goo."

"Are you absolutely 100% positively sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Austin! Stop it before I change my mind!"

"Sorry…"

Wow, this is great! Ally is going to save the day and face her stage fright! Hopefully she won't freak out like she did at the Helen Show…Don't think about that Austin, think happy thoughts!

…..Where's my Dougie when I need him?

We're going up on stage in 20 minutes! Ally has the costume on now. This might work! I can barely tell that it's her. Ally and I are backstage practicing the song now, but I can't focus! I've never been so nervous about performing before, even Ally seems more chill than me right now!

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally says.

"Yes, of course I am! Why would I not be?!"

"You're sweating like crazy and mumbling to yourself…"

"I am? Oh crap…What's with me? I never get nervous about performing!"

"You're not alone! I'm freaking out too."

Dez comes in and tells us it's time to perform. I take a deep breath, and Ally and I walk onto the stage. I can't see anything. There's a bright light in my eye, but a moment later, it fades and I see the crowd. I look over at Ally smiling and all the fear disappears. I'm suddenly pumped to perform!

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

**Sorry, once again this is short. Most of my chapters probably will be, but I will update regularly. I just wanted to say that I'm not sure why I made this based off of the upcoming episode, but just so you guys know; after this part is over it will be my own storyline. Thank you to those who reviewed! I hope you like it so far. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally

**Chapter 3, Austin's POV:**

The fans are buying this; they think Ally is Lady Goo Goo! What about when she starts singing? Will they notice the difference in her voice? I can't start freaking out again, the song is about to start. I look over Ally again and it once again calms me down. What's with that?

"What's up everybody?!" I yell to the crowd.

They're all screaming my name. They love me!

The music is starting to play now. We decided to sing "Break Down the Walls," Since it's the first song we wrote together. I sing the first verse while looking right at Ally:

"_Stop hiding in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist._

_Don't lock yourself in the darkness; the world is so much brighter than this._

_Yeah, if you never take the shot you're never gonna win, so turn it all around."_

Ally joins me in the Chorus:

"_Break down the walls, Whoa! C'mon and give it everything you can. Take a chance, _

_make a stand and break, break, break down the walls! Whoa! Break down the walls! _

_Whoa, break down the walls! Whoa! C'mon and give it everything you can, Take a _

_chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls!"_

For a while there, I forgot that I was performing at the Halloween bash. It was just me and Ally, alone on the stage. The loud noise of the crowd screaming woke me up to reality. I grab Ally's hand and we bow for the crowd. I suddenly feel weird about holding her hand, and immediately let go.

When we get back-stage, we are quickly greeted by Trish and Dez.

"You guys did amazing up there!" Trish says.

"Thanks guys, but don't think I forgot about what you guys did to Lady Goo Goo." I say.

"Once again, we're _really_ sorry about that."

They really are sorry, so I guess I should forgive them. I don't think this is the last time something like this will happen though…

"That was amazing! I feel like I can do anything now!" Ally says.

"You've always been able to do it Ally." I say, smiling at her.

"Thanks for believing in me, Austin."

She gets onto her tip-toes and hugs me. She's hugged me many times before, but it's never made me feels this way before. My face is burning like it's on fire, and my stomach is churning. She let's go goes over to her dad, who gives her a big hug. What's wrong with me today? Whenever I've been with Ally, I've felt nervous. When she touched me, my skin burned. What am I nervous about? I don't get nervous. I must be sick or something.

Dez breaks into my thoughts,

"HELLO?! Austin, I'm talking to you!"

"Uh, What? Oh, sorry Dez," I say.

"Why were you staring at Ally?"

"What? I wasn't staring."

"Dude, you were."

"I was looking at…the…uh…the poster of the kitten over there!"

"Awww! That so cute! Why is there a random picture of a kitten?"

"I don't know."

Was I really staring at her? Wow, I didn't even realize.

Many different people talk to me throughout the rest of the night, but I can't even pay attention to what they're saying. I can't stop thinking about what happened on stage.

I'm so confused.

**That's the end of chapter 3! Hope you guys like it. J I'll update again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. The song is "Keep the Party Alive" by FF5 (Family Force 5)

**Chapter 4, Austin's POV:**

I wake on Saturday morning feeling exhausted. I didn't sleep well last night; I couldn't stop thinking about...Ally. She's my best friend and songwriter. Things between us have always been normal. We're just friends. But lately – especially last night – I've felt nervous around her. Maybe it was just all the excitement of the performance, I don't know. I don't like it.

I decide to just push these thoughts aside and move on. I get up, take a quick shower, and put on the usual skinny jeans and v-neck shirt. I walk out to door and head to Sonic Boom without even bothering to tell my parents where I'm going.

When I arrive, I see that Ally is talking to Dallas at the counter.

They're laughing and smiling at each other. Ugh. Isn't he supposed to be at the "Libarry?" Ha-ha.

Dallas finally leaves, so I walk into the store,

"Hey Ally. What did Dallas want?" I say.

"Oh, he just wanted to know if I could study with him at the library.

He needs tutoring in Algebra." Ally says.

"Is he still saying "Libarry?"

"Yes, but it's cute when he says it."

It's cute when he says it? Well, if it's cute when he says it, then it must be _really _cute when _I_ say it.

"Libarry! Libarry! Libarry!" I yell obnoxiously.

Ally cringes, "Stop it Austin! You know that irritates me!"

"Well, you said it was cute when Dallas said it, so I figured it must be even cuter when I say it."

Ally laughs, "You wish!" She says.

Trish walks in with her hands behind her back,

"Guess who got a job at Nancy's Nails?!" She says.

"You?" I say.

"Yes! They have these awesome fake nails!" She pulls her hands out from behind her back to reveal some very long claw-like nails.

"Whoa! I'd clip those before you poke someone's eye out!" I exclaim.

"Oh, like this?" Trish says as she starts to claw her hands at me. I scream a quick high-pitched scream and jump behind the counter. They're both laughing at me now. How embarrassing.

"Wow, Austin, you scream like a little girl!" Trish says as she laughs with Ally.

Great, now Ally is going to think I'm some pathetic wimp. Wait…Why do I care about what Ally thinks?

"I do NOT!" I say.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"De-ni-al."

"Whatever."

Ok, so maybe I do scream like a girl. But who cares? I'm sure it's probably attractive when _I_ do it.

"So Ally, any new song ideas?" I say.

"No Austin, I'm sorry. I just haven't been able to come up with anything lately."

"Ok, then let's go somewhere! Do something fun! Maybe you'll be inspired my something…"

"Ok, but where?"

"Um…Some kid at school is having a part tonight at 7:00-10:00, how about we go to that?"

"Sure, that's fine with me."

"Ok, I'll pick you up 6:45!" She smiles at me. Oh no, here comes that feeling again. I'm going to have to make up an excuse to leave.

"Uh, I got to go Ally, I, uh, told Dez I'd meet him somewhere."

I run off before giving her a chance to respond. Well that probably looked suspicious…

I'm sitting in my room, messin' around my guitar, when suddenly I feel like I've forgotten something. What was it? I look over at the clock and see that it's 6:43, and that's when it hits me. I have to pick Ally up and bring her to the party! I'm not even ready to go! I run to the bathroom and fix my hair with some gel, through on a jacket, and run outside. Wait, I don't have my key! I run back inside and run over to the hook where they always hang, but they're not there! I search frantically for them. I stop to text Ally: "I might b there a little late. Srry."

Where are they? I'm about to call my mom about it when I realize that they've been in my pocket the whole time. Nice.

I get into the car and drive over to Ally's house. She's sitting on the front porch, writing in her book. I roll down the window,

"Ally!" I yell.

She looks up, smiles, and starts running toward the car. She wearing light blue skinny jeans and a simple shirt. It looks really cute…

"Hey" She says as she gets into the passenger seat.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine."

The whole drive there is pretty silent. I try to start a conversation, but nothing comes up.

We're here now. The awkwardness is over! The sight we see when we get inside is pretty disappointing. Everyone is kind of just sitting around. What kind of party is this?

"From a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say this party gets a zero." I whisper to Ally.

"Agreed. This party needs a hero." She says.

We both look at each other. It looks like we already have a song idea. That was fast.

"I can be that hero." I say as I walk over to Garry, who is the host of this party.

"Hey Bro, this party is kind of dull right now…Do you mind if I perform a song? It'll be much more fun with some music!" I say.

'That'd be great!" He says.

"Do you guys have any instruments?"

"Yeah, I have a guitar in my room. I'll go grab it for you."

Garry returns shortly with the guitar and hands it to me.

"Hey everybody! I'm Austin Moon, and I'm going to perform a song for you guys!"

There's no stage here, so I take everyone outside.

"What song should I perform first?" I ask Ally.

"How about 'Heard it On the Radio?' That seems to be a fan favorite."

"Ok" I say.

"Let's get this party started! This song is called 'Heard it On the Radio!'" I yell to the crowd.

Boy, do I love performing. Dancing around the stage, getting into the crowd, people yelling my name! What could be better?

At the end of the day, I've sung a bunch of songs, some written by Ally, some not.

I'm soooo tired!

"I'm exhausted, but I had a ton of fun. How about you?" I say to Ally on the drive back.

"It was great! Thanks for taking me, Austin." She says.

"No problem." I smile at her, and she smiles back. Once again, I get the churning. I'm starting to get used to it now.

Ally and I continue talking about the party, and about the song idea. I can't wait to get writing tomorrow! We already think we have the first line:

_Hey, where my people at?_

_How come y'all ain't moving yet?_

_Your party is a zero, your party needs a hero._

I can't wait to see how this song turns out.

**That's Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Austin and Ally.

**Chapter 5, Austin's POV**:

I slept through that whole next night. I must have had nightmares though, because I woke up on the floor, squeezing Dougie very tightly. He smells kind of like…pickles. That reminds me of Ally…ugh, I can't start thinking of her again. If I do, I'll start getting all confused again!

I look at the clock and see that it's 8:25. Darn! Now I don't have much time to get ready for Church. Why didn't my alarm wake me? Whatever. I get ready quickly and run downstairs for breakfast. I smell pancakes…Mhmm, I love pancakes! There's a stack sitting at the table waiting for me. I sit down and start gobbling them up quickly.

"Don't eat so fast! You'll throw up!" My mom exclaims as she walks into the room.

"But we're gonna be late for church!" I yell with my mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

I swallow, "Ok. Sorry mom."

* * *

I can't pay attention to what the pastor is saying. I'm so excited about finishing the new song! I think he's talking about the damage lying has. I start to tune in,

"A lot of times we don't just lie to others, but also to ourselves. For example, when we procrastinate, we always tell ourselves, 'I have plenty of time to do it' when pretty much every time, we don't. That puts us in stressful situations. The most common lie we tell ourselves is that 'it's not _that_ bad' or 'it's just this _one_ time.' The thing is; there's no such thing as a white lie, or a small sin. It's all the same in God's eyes…Let's take a moment and ask ourselves, 'what have I been to lying to myself about lately?'"

Well, I definitely procrastinate a lot. And I think everyone has those "It's not _that_ bad" moments….What have I been telling myself lately? All I think of is, "You're ok. It's nothing." And that has to do with the stomach churns. And that really isn't anything….Is it? All of the sudden there are a hundred different thoughts running through my head, and I think I'm going to explode.

My mom breaks the overflow of thoughts, "Honey? Are you ok?" Everyone is walking out of the sanctuary. The service must of ending while I was thinking.

"Uh…Yeah, I was just deep in thought," I say.

"...Ok, let's go."

I know that as soon as we get out, my mom is going to start talking to someone for, like, 3 hours. I obviously don't want that, so I start pulling her toward to doors. Then some woman runs up to us…

"Mrs. Moon! Oh, how good to see you here!"

"Oh hello!" my mom says as she shakes hands with her.

"You do remember me don't you? I was Austin's math teacher in the 4th grade!" she says through a big smile.

I remember her…She was always smiling, even when she was angry. She kind of creeps me out…

"Oh yes, of course. How could I forget you?" my mom says.

Oh, look at you, Austin! You've grown so much!" she says.

I'm kind of tempted to say, "Yeah, that tends to happen," but I know that'd be disrespectful, so I just says,

"Uh…thanks. It's nice to see you too."

I guess my mom is creeped out by her too, because she seems desperate to end the conversation. Hallelujah!

"It was very nice to see you, Mrs. Ingram, but we must be going. See you soon?" she says.

"Oh, most definitely!"

I'll be praying we don't.

* * *

As soon as we walk through the doors of my house, I grab the phone and call my buddy Dez.

He doesn't answer the first time. He must have lost his phone again…

"Hey mom, I'm heading to the mall, be back soon, k?!" I yell to my mom, who's in the kitchen.

"Ok! Stay safe," she responds.

Dez, Trish, and Ally are all sitting at the cafeteria when I arrive. I plop down next to Dez,

"Hey buddy, why didn't you answer your phone? Did you lose it again?" I say.

"No, I actually broke it. I accidentally dropped it into the blender while I was making my apple pie smoothie." He says.

"Apple pie smoothie? Seriously?" Ally says.

"Yes Ally, seriously." Dez says. Ally just rolls her eyes and turns to Trish,

"The study date didn't go so well, he's really bad at Algebra. I couldn't get him to understand. It looks like I'm going to be tutoring Dallas a lot for a while."

"You did the study date with him this morning?" I ask.

"Yeah, and it was pretty bad."

"Sorry...Do you think we could work on finishing that song today?"

"Sure, how about at 4:00?"

"Ok, can't wait. This is probably going to be the best song yet!"

"I agree."

For a moment there I was just looking right into her eyes, and I kind of just forgot where I was. It ends abruptly when she turns her head away at the sound of her phone buzzing,

"It's my dad, he needs me at the store." She says.

"Could I come and help? I have nothing else to do." I say.

"Sure Austin, thanks."

**Sorry, I have to end it here. The next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Austin and Ally. The song is called "Keep the Party Alive" by FF5 (Family Force 5)**

**Chapter 6, Ally's POV:**

Austin's been acting kind of strange lately. He always looks nervous, and he seems be avoiding eye contact with me. I want to ask him what's wrong, but I chicken out every time the opportunity comes. Just now he volunteered to help me and my dad at Sonic Boom, and I gratefully accepted. This is my chance to finally figure out what's been bothering him.

When we arrive at Sonic Boom, I immediately get busy helping customers. Without really realizing, I leave Austin sitting there with nothing to do. He taps me on the shoulder,

"Ally, what can I do to help?" he says.

"Just ask customers what they're looking for, or move some boxes up stairs or...anything!" I say.

"Ok…."

Things eventually calm down and my dad gives us permission to go to the practice room and work on the song.

"Let's go, Austin!" I exclaim as I grab Austin's hand and begin to pull him up the steps to the practice room.

He pulls his hand away quickly and rubs the back of his neck.

Are my hands sweaty or something? I rub my hands on my pants the rest of the way up the steps.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

When Ally grabbed my hand, I suddenly got really nervous and pulled it back. Ally looked hurt by this. I want to tell her why, that it's not her, but I don't know why I did it either. I just rub the back of my neck awkwardly. When we reach the practice room, Ally quickly sits down and gestures for me to sit next to her. I awkwardly sit down next to her, trying not to make physical contact – which is really hard, because the piano bench is small.

"So…" Ally starts, "I need to talk to about something before we start."

Oh no. Has she noticed how much I'm sweating?

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well…It seems like something is bothering you, and you're hiding it from me. Austin, you know you can trust me with anything…?"

"Don't worry Ally. If something is bothering me, I'll tell you."

"So you're saying there's nothing bothering you right now?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes! C'mon Ally, let's just work on the song."

"Ok..."

I know I pretty much just lied to her, but what am I suppose to say? I don't even know what's going on!

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Austin claims there's nothing wrong, but I can see in his eyes that something is _definitely_ wrong. I guess he's just not ready to talk about it yet. I turn my thoughts to the song we're working on. So far, all we have is _Hey, where my people at? How come y'all ain't moving yet? Your party is a zero; your party needs a hero. _What should come after that? I try to remind myself how I felt at the party. They were playing a really dull song.

"How about, 'Why you playing that song? Let me get my iphone. Move over D.J., I'm gonna get my playlist on!'"(Ally sings it) Austin smiles when he hears this. He starts to sing,

"Step in the club, like a thug. People know me. Superstar status on the floor, you can't control me. P-A-R-T-Y! We love to party, live to party, keep the party alive!"

"That's pretty good Austin. I guess you do have some songwriting ability!

How about this for the chorus, 'We keep the party alive. (Keep the party alive) We stayin' up all night. (Stayin' up all night) It goes on and on 'till the break of dawn. We keep the party alive. (Keep the party alive)…?"

"That's great Ally! This song is going to be awesome!" He says.

"Great!" I get up, give him a quick hug, and run downstairs to find Trish. She's going to love this song!

* * *

**Austin's POV**:

The song sounds great so far! I can't wait to perform it. What would I do without Ally? She's the most talented songwriter I know.

My mom texts me and tells me it's time to come home for dinner. My mom is a great cook, so I don't waste any time getting home. When I get home, I'm greeted by the fresh aroma of Spaghetti. Hmmmhm! I run into the kitchen and sit down at the table, awaiting a plateful of food.

"You're going to have to get you're food yourself, Austin. Just because I'm your mom doesn't mean I'm your slave ya know." My mom says.

"Of course not mom." I say as I plate some food.

"Good, cuz you're washing the dishes after dinner."

I sigh. "Ok mom."

* * *

I'm so full, but I still want more. That's how good my mom's spaghetti is. I convince myself not to, cuz I'm afraid that if I do, my stomach is going to explode!

I begin to wash the dishes as I stare out the window at the squirrels chasing each other around the tree in the backyard.

"Austin, you need to pay attention! You're way over washing that dish!" My mom says.

"Oh, sorry mom."

When I finish washing the last dish, my hands are pruned. I rub them together as I walk over to the computer to check my e-mail. I open it up and see I have an e-mail from Cassidy. I open it up and begin to read…

**Cliff-Hanger! ;) I hope you like it! I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Chapter 7, Austin's POV:**

I read the e-mail from Cassidy, getting more and more excited with every word I read. She's coming back in just 2 weeks! I can finally have that date with her! Where am I going to take her? What am I going to say when I see her?

"YES!" I suddenly burst out.

My mom comes running in, "What just happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom, just happy. Cassidy is coming back!" I say.

"Oh, good…Who's Cassidy?"

"She's that girl I had a huge crush on that went on tour with her band! She promised me a date when she came back, remember?"

"Oh I remember now! I thought you liked your friend Ally now though?"

What? "Uh…No mom, Ally and I are just friends. I like Cassidy…" I say feeling unsure.

She gives me a suspicious look. "Ok…"

What if my mom is right? What if I am starting to like Ally? I can't let that happen. If she doesn't feel the same way, then things would be awkward, and it could ruin our partnership! What about Cassidy? Suddenly I'm not so excited about her coming back.

I'm going to have to fight whatever this is, for the sake of our friendship.

* * *

I'm lying in bed hugging Dougie, but I can't fall asleep. I'm imagining all of the different horrible things that could happen when Cassidy comes back in 2 weeks. I grab my ipod, put in my earphones, and turn the music up loud. Maybe I can blast these thoughts out of my head…

I wake up in the morning with my headphones still on and my ipod dead. I fell asleep with the music on? That's a first. I jump out of bed, get a quick shower, and put on a pair a basketball shorts and a v-neck shirt. I run downstairs, eat breakfast quickly, grab my back pack, and run outside. My mom is waiting in the car. I get inside and my mom starts driving. There's an awkward silence.

"So…" my mom starts, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I say.

"Ok…"

We're at the drop off of the school now. I'm about to get out when my mom grabs my arm,

"Have a good day, honey," she says.

"Ok mom," I say as I pull away and get out of the car.

My buddy Dez is there waiting for me.

"C'mon Austin, today we're dissecting a frog in Biology!" He says enthusiastically.

"Awesome!" I say as we move toward room 305.

Dez and I are lab partners in Biology, and so are Ally and Trish.

* * *

I walk into room 305 and see Ally. She's wearing light orange skinny jeans and a light blue top.

"Hey Ally, are you looking forward to dissecting today?" I ask.

"Not at ALL," she says, looking disgusted.

"What about you, Trish?"

"Ew! Of course not!" Trish says.

I chuckle, "You guys are such girls."

"I would expect, since we're girls," Ally says.

The teacher suddenly claps loudly for everyone to be quiet,

"Today we're going to be dissecting a frog. You must follow my instructions _carefully_. That means no goofing off and talking to your friends," the teacher says.

She goes around the room handing out dead frogs in plastic bags. When she begins calling out the instructions, Dez starts to cut the frog open. I accidentally let out a high pitched squeak. This is disgusting! Trish starts laughing under her breath and says quietly to me,

"Who's the "girl" now?"

Ally speaks up, "Yeah Austin, I thought you were looking forward to this..?"

"I was, but I didn't realize how…_gross_ it would be," I say.

This situation sure got flipped. I was looking forward to this, and Ally was freaked out. Watching Ally now I see that she totally knows what she's doing, and she even seems to be _enjoying_ it! Meanwhile I'm just trying not to puke all over the table. I raise my hand,

"Yes Austin?" The teacher calls out.

"May I have a bathroom pass?" I ask.

She nods as I walk over and take it. I run to the bathroom quickly and look at myself in the mirror.

"Relax Austin, relax. It's just a frog. Be a man," I say to myself. I splash my face with some water and go back to the classroom. I think I can do this now. I'll just have Dez do the gross stuff. He enjoys it anyway.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rings and I get out of there.

Ally stops me in the hallway,

"You seemed pretty freaked out in there. You ok?" she says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I almost forgot to tell you! Cassidy is coming back in 2 weeks!"

"That's awesome! Where are you going to take her on that first date?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll probably just go bowling or see movie. Whatever she wants to do I guess."

"Sounds fun. I'll see you 3rd period, I got to get to class." Ally says as she smiles at me and walks away.

* * *

2nd period I have Study Hall, and 3rd period I have Economics with Ally. I'm supposed to do Algebra in Study Hall, but I can't seem to focus. I can't wait to see Ally next period…

The bell rings suddenly, and I scurry to put my books away. I didn't really get anything done. My mom is going to very upset with me...

Economics is right next to Study Hall, so I'm usually the first one there. I sit down in my usual spot and wait for Ally. Eventually a bunch of kids start to pour into the room, none of them being Ally. Where is she? She's never late to class. She doesn't come in until the bell is about to ring, officially starting class.

"Where were you?" I whisper to her as she slides into the seat next to me.

"I was changing. I have gym 2nd, hour, remember? There was a line in the bathroom, so it took a while to get into a stall," she says.

"Oh…"

Class begins, and the teacher begins talking about the differences between a "Free Market Economy" and a "Command Economy." I find economics to be very boring, so I start to tap my pencil repetitively on the table.

"Can you please stop that?" I hear Ally whisper to me.

"Sorry," I say as I put the pencil down.

I'm pretty A.D.D., so I'm always getting distracted. One second I'm thinking about how gross the food at the cafeteria is, the next second I'm thinking about aliens and UFO's. Suddenly I find myself staring at Ally. She's listening closely to what the teacher is saying (unlike me) so she doesn't seem to notice. Her eyes are so big and brown. I never really noticed how many different colors are mixed into there. It's…amazing. And how does she get her hair curled so beautifully? Oh, and the way it bounces when she walks!

What am I saying?

BRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGG!

The sound of the bell ringing nearly gives me a heart attack.

Ally notices me jump looks over at me, but doesn't say anything.

She seems to be deep in thought…

"Ally, it's time to go leave the classroom," I say.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry." She says as she gets up quickly and stuffs her book into her bag.

It's time for lunch, so Ally and I walk together to the cafeteria. Dez joins us,

"Hey Buddy!" Dez says as he does our "What-uppp!" hand shake with me.

"Where's Trish?" He says.

"She's probably walking with Trent," Ally says.

"Who's Trent?" Dez asks.

"Don't tell her I said this, but Trent is this new kid at school that she has a crush on. He's really cute." Ally says.

So Ally thinks he's cute too? I can't help it; it kind of annoys me.

"So she's not going to be eating lunch with us?" I ask.

"Probably not."

Well, at least I still got Ally and Dez...

I suddenly hear a familiar voice from behind me,

"Hey Ally!"

…Dallas…

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! I'm sorry, I just had to end it like that. Hehe ; ) Please review and follow! I'll update soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Chapter 8, Austin's POV:**

"Hey Ally!"

Ally turns around and smiles as Dallas comes up to her,

"Will you eat lunch with me and some of my friends?" he says.

"Uh…Sure! Of course! Why not?" Ally says kind of awkwardly.

Trish smiles and gives Ally a nudge forward.

Ally is ditching me for Dallas! I watch them carefully as I plate my food, not paying attention to what I'm doing. Now the lunch lady is yelling at me for making a mess, but I don't care. I'm just so…angry! Who does Dallas think he is? Ally was going to sit with me! What an evil…gutless…rat! Evil gutless rat? Where'd that come from?

I walk over to where Trish and Dez are sitting and sit down right across from them.

They're talking about Ally,

"This is so great! Maybe Ally will finally ask him to the Sadie Hawkins' Dance!" Trish says.

Ah, the Sadie Hawkins dance. The girls ask the guys. I've had a couple of girls ask me, but I haven't decided on who to go with yet.

"Why would she want to go out with him anyway? He says "Libarry" instead of "Library" and he stinks at Algebra." I say.

"Who cares! He's cute."

"He sure is," Dez says as me and Trish shoot him a strange look.

Dez and Trish start to talk about other things as I stare over to where Ally is sitting with Dallas. They're both laughing and smiling, and she looks so happy. It makes me really angry, 'cuz she looks happier than she ever did when she was with me. I really need to snap out of this! I can't be acting like this when Cassidy gets back in 2 weeks.

"AUSTIN!" Dez yells into my ear, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"What?!" I say.

"You were staring at Ally again," he says as Trish nods in agreement.

"No I wasn't!" I say.

"I'm sorry Austin, but Dez is right. You were totally just staring at her. Dez told about when you did it before." Trish says.

"Seriously Dez?" I say.

"Yes, Austin, seriously," he says.

"So Austin, what's up with that?" Trish asks.

"I don't know!"

Trish leans in closer and whispers, "Do you like her?"

"No! I'm just…I'm just annoyed because I don't think Dallas is trustworthy."

"So you think he's going to hurt Ally?"

"Yeah, and if he does, I'll make him regret it."

"Austin, you need to relax. Dallas is a nice guy! I doubt he'll do anything to hurt her."

"Sure he won't."

After lunch I have creative writing with Dez and Trish. Ally is in an advanced writing class, of course.

Once again, I'm not paying attention to anything the teacher is saying. I'm having a daydream about random stuff, most of them having to do with Ally. Suddenly I imagine her asking me to the Sadie Hawkins' dance…wait what? Why am I imagining that?

Think about something else, Austin. Think about…Cassidy! Cassidy is who I should be thinking of, not Ally.

The bell rings, ending my daydream. I have gym next, and the guys change in the boys' locker room. It smell really sweaty and gross in there, so I usually hide and change in the janitor's closet instead while he stands guard. Yup, Janitor Joe and I are pretty tight.

I say thanks to Joe and head to the gym.

When we get into the gym, Coach Toot has us all sit at mid court. He has us just call him "Coach T" because whenever we call him by his real name, we start giggling. One time he sent me to the principles office because I accidentally said it.

"Ok guys, today we're playing…flag football!" Coach T says as everyone let's out a cheer.

"Ok, let's pick team captains…Let's do…Austin and Dallas." What are the chances he would choose me and Dallas as team captains?

We all head outside to the football field and get the flags.

I'm first team captain, and, of course, I choose Dez. In the end, the teams looking pretty equal.

Dallas' team gets the ball first, so we're on defense. We don't do kick-offs, instead we do automatic touchbacks, so they start at the 20 yard line.

Dallas is QB, and I'm playing Line Backer. I'm supposed to play zone, but I really want to crush Dallas right now. So when the ball snaps, I blitz. Remember, we're playing flag football, not tackle. I got so caught up in my sudden anger, I sort of…forgot. I run right through the O-line and drill Dallas.

"MOON!" Coach T says as the other guys surround Dallas. "THIS IS FLAG FOOTBALL, NOT TACKLE! HE HAS NO PADDING, YOU COULD HAVE SERIOSULY INJURED HIM! GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE A.S.A.P.!"

"Ok sir…" I say as I hang my head down and walk back toward the Principle's office..

I can't believe I just did that! Ally is going to be sooooo mad when she finds out!

After getting an earful form the Principle, I'm told to sit in the waiting room until my mom comes. Great, now he's going to talk to my mom. Now she's going to be REALLY mad! I think I just murdered myself at least 3 times in my head.

My mom arrives and goes into the office looking very upset. I feel like it has been 3 hours before she comes out. She gestures for me to come with her, and we walk to the car in silence. She finally speaks up when we get into the car,

"I only want to know one thing: Why?" she says.

"I…don't know. I just got angry, and I guess I let it out on him….is he ok?" I ask.

"Yes, he'll be fine. What were you angry about?"

"It's…complicated."

"C'mon honey, you can tell me!"

"No mom, I can't!" I yell.

We drive the rest of the way home in silence. As soon as we're inside, I run to my room and dive onto my bed. Suddenly I hear my phone ring. It's Ally.

"I can explain," I say as I hit answer.

"Explain what?" she says.

"Why I hit Dallas…?"

"You WHAT?!"

I guess she didn't know yet.

"I'm really sorry! I just forgot it was flag football, and I tackled him hard! He's ok though!" I say.

"You just 'forgot?' Austin, he has no padding! You could've injured him badly!"

"I know! And I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so ,so, so, so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me?"

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Dallas."

"Ok, I will…Anyways, why did you call me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I asked Dallas to the Sadie Hawkins' dance, and he said yes!"

"Oh…that's great Ally!"

"I know! Me and Trish are going shopping tonight for the perfect dress. Do you want to join us?"

"I wish, but I'm pretty sure I'm grounded right now."

"That's too bad. Oh, my mom's calling me. See you tomorrow!"

"Ok, bye" I hear her hang up.

Now I'm starting to feel jealous. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

**Haha :P This is probably the funniest, most dramatic chapter yet. More to come soon! Get ready for some more drama…;) PLZ review and follow. BTW, you can also follow me on Twitter BriVanReenen. **


	9. Chapter 10

The rest of the week drags by kind of slowly. It's the same thing everyday; I get up, go to school, think about Ally in class when I should be listening to the teacher, go home, do my homework, hang out with Dez for while, go to bed, and then repeat. Remember that promise I made to myself that by the time Cassidy got back in 2 weeks I'd be over these weird feeling toward Ally? Well, it's been a week since then and things have only gotten worse. I can't even _talk_ to her normally anymore! I'm always stuttering and blurting out things that don't make sense! I just don't get it. How could I go form being so sure that we were just friends that I'd turn myself orange to prove it, to being head-over-heels for her! What was it that made me start to see her differently? When did it start? Before, when she said and did things awkwardly I thought it was weird, but now I think it's adorable! Can she see how much I sweat when I'm around her? Does she feel that shock when we hug? What would she say if she knew I was thinking these thoughts about her right now?

Wait…I can ask Trish! I could ask her if Ally has said anything about the way I've acted lately, or maybe even if she's said anything about possibly liking me back!

Yup, I've finally admitted it. I like Ally. I now know that I can't fight it, nor ignore it. I haven't admitted yet to Dez, though, but knowing him he probably already knows. He seems to know _everything_ about me, even the things I haven't shared.

I pull out my phone and call Trish. It rings a couple of times and then she picks up,

"Hello?" she says.

"Hey Trish, It's Austin. I need to ask you something. Is Ally anywhere near you?"

"Nope. I'm alone in my room. What do you want to ask?"

"Ok…Has Ally said anything to you about me recently? I know I've been acting kind of strangely."

"Yeah, she has. She says she feels offended that you won't tell her what's wrong."

"But I told her there was nothing wrong!"

"Oh c'mon Austin, do you really think anyone would believe that?"

I sit there in silence thinking about what she just said. Have I been making it that obvious?

"Can you tell?" I ask.

"Tell what?"

"That…that…."

"That you're hopelessly crushing on Ally? Yup."

"CAN ALLY TELL?!"

"Whoa buddy, calm down. Ally seems to be totally oblivious. She acts like it must have something to do with you being excited about Cassidy, but everyone else can see what's really going on," Trish explains.

"So you haven't said anything to her about it?" I ask.

"No, I didn't think you would want that."

"Thanks, Trish. Do you think she likes me back?"

"Well…I don't know, she still seems to like Dallas, but I don't know."

"How do you think she would react if I were to tell her?"

"Well, if I'm right and she doesn't exactly like you (at least not to the extent that you like her), she'd probably would at least give you a chance. She's just that kind of girl. She's just…_too_ nice."

"Well that doesn't make me feel any more confident about telling her."

"Tell ya what, I'll talk to her and see if I can get any information out of her about what she thinks of you, then I'll get to you about it. K?"

"Thank you Trish! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yes, I know, I'm the best. Ok I've got to go, I have a job to get fired from. Talk to ya later?"

"Ok, bye Trish!"

Maybe there is some hope for me.

I get up the next morning with a spring in my step. I know Trish didn't say that Ally liked me, but I do know that she'll talk to Ally about me. What will she say? I'm very excited yet sort of nervous. What if she were to say something bad about me?

I push those thoughts away and begin to go through today's to-do list in my head.

It's Saturday, so I don't have school. Tonight is the Sadie Hawkins' dance **[1]**. I decided not to go with anyone, since Cassidy will be back soon and, let's be honest, I wanted to go with Ally. I was going to go with Dez and Trish as friends, but they all went and got dates. Trish is going with that new Trent guy, and Dez…well, Dez is going with Mindy (not that he had a choice). I'm still going, but only because I'm performing our new song "Keep the Party Alive" **[2]** I'm probably just going to leave after that. I mean, who would I hang out with? Dez, Trish, and Ally will all be distracted by their dates. I'd probably just be sitting there the whole time just drinking punch and watching Ally and Dallas jealously.

Right now I'm just watching cartoons in my pajamas, and I'm dying for something else to do. Dez is going to be busy all day, and Trish has been spending all of her time with Trent lately. I really just want to hear Ally's voice right now. I get out my phone and call her. The phone rings…and rings…and she doesn't answer. She must be writing music in her practice room. I'll just get dressed and head to Sonic Boom. I sniff myself and decide that I definitely need a shower first…

Once I'm showered, dressed, and I've made sure my hair looks right (got to look good for Ally, right?), I head over to Sonic Boom.

The store isn't open yet, but the door is unlocked. I can hear Ally playing the piano in the practice room already. It sounds like a really sad song…

I run up the step and open up the door to see Ally, sitting there at the piano with tears welled up in her eyes…

**HA! Another cliff-hanger! Aren't I nice? Hope you guys like this story so far, 'cuz it's about to get EVEN BETTER! :D**

**[1] I'm not sure when they would have a Sadie Hawkins' dance, since I'm home-schooled. I'm just going to go with what I have anyway. **

**[2] The song is by Family Force 5. Remember when they wrote that? \**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll update soon. **


	10. Chapter 11

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Where we left off:**

I run up the step and open up the door to see Ally, sitting there at the piano with tears welled up in her eyes…

**Chapter 10, Austin's POV:**

For a moment, I stand there in silence. Who/what got her crying? It wasn't me was it?

"A-ally…What happened?" I say.

"Dallas…he's going with someone else to the dance," she says.

"What?!"

"He told me this morning that Brooke had also asked him, and he chose her over me…" She explained, choking on tears.

Anger flows through me. I want to pound Dallas' face in! How could he do that to her?!

I swear I'll make him regret it.

I walk over to the piano bench, sit down next to Ally, and open up my arms for a hug.

She leans in and rests her head on chest as I wrap my arms around her.

"He's a jerk Ally. He doesn't deserve you," I say.

"Don't do anything to him," she says.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't go after Dallas. He was given a choice between two people, and he didn't choose me. He wasn't trying to hurt me."

"But you asked him first!"

"Jerk or not, revenge isn't the answer."

Ally is right. I'm still going to get him, though.

We just sit there a while longer, Ally letting out her last tears as I stroke her hair. She probably thinks it's weird that I'm stroking her hair, but I continue anyway. I'm enjoying this moment too much to stop.

Ally suddenly jerks upward,

"What am I doing? My dad probably needs my help!" She exclaims heads to the door.

"Thanks Austin…" She says as she gives me a smile and walks out the door.

Maybe what Dallas did was a good thing. Ally probably doesn't like him anymore, which gives me a better chance with her.

What am I thinking? Cassidy is going to be back in 1 week! I guess could just go on the date with her and then tell her that I like someone else now. Maybe I could even use her to make Ally jealous? No, that would be totally wrong. It probably wouldn't work anyway; Ally isn't the jealous type.

Suddenly, I notice that when Ally left the room, she forgot her songbook/diary. I know that Ally would be really angry if I even _touched_ it, but still, I reach for it. I'll read just one passage. That's not so bad, right? I better just do it now before I change my mind.

I open up the most recent passage, which reads:

_Dear Diary,_

_The weirdness continues. Austin has been hiding something from me for a while now. I thought he trusted me with even his deepest secrets…? I mean, he told me about his fear of umbrellas, and he didn't even share that with Dez! Whatever's going on with him, it must be something bad. He always looks nervous, he stutters when he speaks, and he randomly runs out the room with bizarre excuses. My dad told me yesterday that he thinks Austin has a crush on me. Ha! He was convinced until I told him the story of how Austin turned himself orange and sweaty when he thought I had a crush on him. Austin thinks of me as nothing more than his nerdy songwriter and friend. _

_I had tried to ask Austin what the problem was a while ago, but he insisted that nothing was wrong. I know that he was lying, and I WILL find out what's going on with him._

_~Ally_

Her dad thought I had a crush on her? Well, he was right, but it's Ally's reaction that hurts me. I can't believe she thinks that I think of her that way. She's much more to me than just some nerdy songwriter!

I close the book quickly and try to place it exactly as it was before. Hopefully she won't notice that I touched it. I wouldn't be surprised if she did, though. That girl is very protective of her book.

* * *

I head down the stairs and see Ally at the counter talking to Trish. Is Trish asking her about me? They haven't noticed me yet, so maybe I can eavesdrop…? I hide behind the piano, but I can't really pick up anything they're saying. Trish notices me and gives me a wink, I guess to confirm that she is talking about me. She finishes talking to Ally and walks over to me,

"I'll give you the details later," she whispers as she passes by.

I get up and go over to Ally,

"Hey,"

"Oh, hey Austin," she says.

"Do you still plan on going to the Sadie Hawkins' Dance?"

"No, I don't think I can handle seeing Dallas with Brooke. It'd be too awkward."

"What if you went with me? Maybe you could make him jealous."

What am I saying?

"I think I'm over him now. He obviously doesn't like me," she says.

"Oh…Well I still think you should go with me. I don't have a date, and I want you to be there when I perform," I say.

She thinks about it for a moment, then says simply, "Okay…"

"YES! I mean, that's great! I'll pick you up at 8:00," I say.

* * *

After Trish gets out of her work (whether she actually was working, I don't know), we meet at the food court.

"What did you say to her? What happened?" I exclaim.

"Calm down and let me speak, kid!" Trish yells.

"I'm no kid!"

"Whatever! Ok, so I said to Ally, 'So Austin's cool right?' and she-" I cut her off,

"You started with "So Austin's cool right?' Doesn't that make it obvious that I asked you to talk to her about me?"

"Whatever, we can't do anything about it now. Do you want the details or not?"

"Ok, go on."

"Ok, so she was like, 'Uh, yeah, why do you say?' and so I was like, 'I don't know, I was just wondering what your take on him was…What do you think of Austin?' and then she was like-"

"Can you stop saying 'like' so much?"

"Just let me finish the story!"

"Sorry."

"Ok, so Ally said 'Well, he's nice, and he's funny. He acts a little childish sometimes, which is kind of cute' then I cut her off and said, "Ohhh you just said he was cute!'

And she was like, 'What? Well, yeah, when he acts childish, so what?' and I was like, 'Do you like him at all?' and she was like, 'What do you mean? Like, like a brother, or like, like-like?' and so I was like, 'like-like duh!'"

"I'M SO CONFUZZLED RIGHT NOW!" I exclaim, "That's way too many 'likes!'"

"Confuzzled? Is that even a word?" **[1]**

"It is, because I said it," I say.

"Whatever, Ally said, 'Trish, we're just friends. Are you forgetting when he turned himself orange? He doesn't like me." Isn't that great?"

"How is that great? She said we were just friends," I say.

"Yeah, but she didn't say she didn't like you. She said that _you_ didn't like _her_. She thinks that you think she's some awkward loser."

"Yeah, I kind of read that from her diary…"

"You read her diary? Oh, you're dead. She's going to notice."

"I'm not worried about it," I say as I get up from my seat. I turn around and see Ally standing right in front of me, and she doesn't look happy...

**Oooohh Austin is in troubllleee! :) Plz review! Thanks.**

**[1] I got that word from my friend Riley. I loaf ya girl! ;)**


	11. Chapter 12

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Chapter 11, Ally's POV:**

Just a few minutes ago, I overheard Dallas talking to his friend Josh. What I heard infuriated me:

* * *

**Josh**: So you only said yes to Ally to upset Brooke?

**Dallas**: Yeah, and it worked! She took me back and we're going to the dance together.

**Josh**: How'd you break it to Ally? 'Oh, sorry but I'm dumping you and going with Brooke instead. I was only using you to make her jealous?'"

**Dallas**: I just told her that I was asked by both, said yes to both, and chose Brooke in the end. She seemed to understand.

(End conversation)

* * *

I ran off to find Austin after that, but I could faintly hear Josh yell at Dallas for being "insensitive."

I think I like that Josh kid.

Right now I'm heading right toward Austin and Trish, who are sitting in the food court. They haven't noticed me yet.

As soon as I reach the table, Austin gets up suddenly and ends up standing right in front off me. We're standing really close, and he looks really scared. What were they talking about before I arrived? Or maybe it's because of the angry look on my face.

Austin laughs nervously, "Oh, hey Ally. What brings you here?"

"Austin…I've changed my mind," I say.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I want you to make Dallas pay," I say, emphasizing the word "pay."

"Wait…Ally Dawson wants _revenge_?" Austin says as Trish starts to cheer,

"I thought I'd never see the day! I'm so proud of you Ally…Oh, I have so many good ideas of how to get him!"

"No Trish, I want to do this alone…" Austin says.

"But Trish is the best at revenge!" I say.

"I just want to have a talk with him…but before I do, I want to know; what made you change your mind?"

"I overheard him and Josh talking. He said that he was just using me to make Brooke jealous. He never planned on going with me."

Austin has fiery look in his eyes…like he wants to kill someone. I've never seen something make him so angry before.

The anger suddenly turns to relief,

"So you're aren't angry at me or Trish?"

"No…Should I be?" I say, shooting him a suspicious glare.

"Uh, no, of course not! Duh…I'm just gonna go find Dallas…"

"Why do you care so much about this?"

"Because Ally…I care about you," he says, staring me right in the eye.

I stare into back into his eyes…they're so big and brown, and they're piercing into my soul. I'm not sure how to respond to what he just said. I mean, It's not like he's never said he cared about me before, or that I didn't believe it, it's just…the way he said it just now…

It sounded like there was so much more he wanted to say.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

It's taking all I have right now not to lean down and kiss Ally. She's staring at me with those big brown doe eyes. Ugh! What is wrong with me? Why don't I tell her? If I don't soon, I probably will kiss her and then things will be really awkward.

"Ally…I…" I star, but I can't finish.

"I have to go," I say as I run off.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _I mentally scold myself as I bang my fist up against my head.

I always make a fool out of myself in front of Ally now. I used to be chill!

ALLY DAWSON, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!

I need to forget about what just happened for now and find Dallas.

I decided that I just want to talk to him, but I know that I can't guarantee that I won't lash out and hit him. He hurt Ally, and I won't let him get away with that.

I find Josh hanging out by "Billl's Surf Shop." He probably knows where he is.

"Josh!" I yell.

He turns to me,

"You talking to me?" he looks shocked that I'd want to talk to him.

Sure, I signed a record label and am getting more and more famous each day, but I'm still the same Austin that he's been going to school with for years now…

"Yeah, I need to ask you something; where's the jerk, Dallas?"

"I agree; he is a jerk. And I'm pretty sure he went to the Library to work," Josh says.

"Thanks."

I get on bike and start riding toward the library as fast as I can.

I want to yell at him when I get there, but I'm obviously going to have to get him outside of the library first.

* * *

I park my bike and walk through the doors. I immediately spot him; he's sitting at the check-out area, laying his head on his fist.

When I get closer, I see that he is nearly asleep.

I grab a big, heavy book and drop it onto the counter next to him, causing him to jump up and scream.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!," A bunch of people around us hiss.

"S-sorry…Are you checking out?" Dallas asks.

"No, I'm here to talk to you….privately…" I whisper.

"Uh…okay?" He says.

We get outside, and I'm about to start yelling when I stop myself. There's so much I want to say, but I don't know where to start. I end up simply saying, "Why?"

"Why…what?"

"Why would you hurt Ally like that? Why would you use her to make Brooke jealous? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT HER?!"

"Whoa dude, chill. Ally is a nice girl and all, but I just like Brooke. I've already gotten a scolding from Josh, anyway. "

"You just don't get it! You told Ally yes when you didn't plan on actually going with her. You _used_ her. Then, when your plan succeeded and you got Brooke, you lied to her…again!"

Dallas tries to say something, but I cut him off,

"You're missing out, ya know? Ally is amazing, and you had a chance with her. She really liked you. And you know what? You don't deserve her. Ally would _never _have used someone to try to get someone else!"

Dallas starts to smile,

"I see what's happening here. You _like_ her! That's the real reason why you're mad; She likes _me_ and not _you_!"

I immediately regret what happens next. I throw my fist and punch him right on the jaw.

I couldn't take it anymore! How could Ally have ever liked that jerk?

"S-sorry!" I say as I run back over to my bike.

Why am I saying sorry to that jerk? He deserved it!

I ride home with tears in my eyes. He's partly right; it crushes me that Ally doesn't like me back…does she? I guess I wouldn't know. I'll never know until I ask her…until I tell her how I feel.

Every time I consider it, a bunch of "what if's" run through my mind.

I can't live my live on "what if's" anymore. I have to take risk.

* * *

I have to get myself together. The Sadie Hawkins' dance is starting soon, and I have to pick up Ally. I don't really have any nice clothes, so I just put some black skinny jeans and one of those shirts that have a picture of the front of a tux on it. That seems good enough.

"I'm leaving to pick up Ally and go to the dance, k mom?" I yell into the kitchen.

"Ok, drive safe and have fun!" she yells back.

I can't wait to see Ally. I'm sure she looks amazing in whatever she is wearing.

Usually when I pick Ally up from somewhere, she's waiting on the porch. But when I arrive today, I see no sign of her.

I wait for 5 minutes, and then I go up to the door and knock. A few moments pass and Mr. Dawson answers,

"Oh, hello Austin! Ally is in her room. She's nervous about going to dance," he lowers his voice, "Cause of Dallas and all, ya know?"

"Oh, okay. Can I go up?" I ask as I gesture to the steps.

"Sure, go on ahead!"

I go up the steps and knock on the door,

"Ally, you okay?" I ask through the door,

"No." she says.

"C'mon Ally, forget about Dallas. Don't let him get in the way of you having fun at the dance!"

"But…It'll be so weird!"

"Please open the door so I can see you."

I hear her get up and walk over to the door. She slowly opens it.

"You look beautiful Ally! He's sure to regret losing you. Now c'mon, let's go have fun _without _Dallas." I say. **[1]**

She smiles and takes my hand, "Okay."

**[1]** **I'm not good at describing how I imagine what she's wearing, so you guys can just imagine her wearing whatever you want.**

**Hope you guys like! Plz review and follow! :) Thanks to all my followers and reviewers! Every review brings a smile to my face.**


	12. Chapter 13

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Chapter 12, Austin's POV:**

We have a silent drive to the Sadie Hawkins' dance as Ally chews on a chunk of her hair nervously. Once I've parked, I turn and look at Ally,

"I don't think I can do this," she says.

"C'mon Ally, we're here. You can't back down now!" I continue, "Just take my hand forget about Dallas. He's not worth missing the dance over."

She takes a deep breathe as she gets out of the vehicle.

"Let's do this," she says.

We link arms and go in…

It looks amazing! Whoever was I charge of decorations did a good job.

I spot the snack table and quickly go over there. The punch is so good! And they have these heart shaped cookies! Mhhmm…

Ally is standing next to me, staring off into the distance…

I rinse down a cookie with some delicious punch,

"Ally?" I say.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Austin. I just feel so awkward…" She says.

A slow song begins,

"Dance with me," I say.

"I don't want to hurt your foot again…" **[1]**

"It'll be fine, just follow my lead," I smile at her and extend my hand. She takes it and we head to the dance floor.

Ally's nervous, but probably not even close to as nervous as I am. I want to make this dance perfect; I want her to like me back. Maybe while we're dancing I can finally tell her. Maybe…

At first, Ally is having a little bit of trouble, but pretty soon she's following my lead and we're moving perfectly with the music. I notice that she's staring into my eyes. I begin to stare back, but then turn my gaze away before I do something stupid like kiss her.

* * *

**Ally's POV**:

I was really nervous about dancing with Austin. If I messed up and stepped on his foot or, worse, knocked things down, then I'd make fool out of myself in front of everyone…including Dallas. Luckily, I haven't seen him yet. I really need to forget about him and enjoy being with my best friend; Austin.

We start to dance. I stumble at first, but then I look into Austin's eyes and follow his lead. I'm actually dancing without hurting anyone! Woo hoo!

"Yes!" I yell out by accident.

Austin laughs, "What's got you so happy all of the sudden?"

"Uh, I'm just happy that I'm not stepping on your feet, that's all," I say.

"You're totally capable of dancing, Ally, you just have to work at it."

I just smile at him and we continue dancing. Austin makes it really easy to follow him.

I just have to stare into those hazel/brown eyes and I'm good it seems. Weird…

As the slow song ends, I spot Trish sitting by next to Dez and Mindy. She looks REALLY annoyed. I approach them,

"Hey Trish! Where's Trent?" I ask as I look around for him.

"He hasn't shown up. And he never even called to say he couldn't come or anything!"

"Oh, sorry Trish. Maybe something bad happened and he had no way of contacting you…?"

"Maybe, but I can't help but think he just stood me up. What a jerk."

I sit down next to Trish and hug her,

"I guess we're both having boy problems…" I say as Austin comes and sits down next to us quietly.

"Yup. Guys stink, don't they? We should just stay away from them for a while," Trish says.

"Agreed," I say.

Austin gets up suddenly,

"I, uh, drank too much punch," he says and then bolts toward the men's bathroom.

"That was kind of weird," I say.

"Yeeaahh…" Trish says as she stares off in the direction Austin ran.

She's knows something.

* * *

**Austin's POV**:

I really did kind of have to use the bathroom, but that's not why I left. I was about to attempt to tell Ally how I feel! But then I heard her agree with Trish that boys "stink" and that she should stay away from them! She doesn't think I stink though…does she? Ugh! I guess I should wait until she's over Dallas before I tell her…

I compose myself and go back out there.

* * *

**Ally's POV**:

Trish is my best friend, and I know her all too well to not be able to see that she knows what is bothering Austin.

Why would he tell Trish and not me? Does he trust Trish more than me, or is the problem…me?

I'll try to get information out of her later, but not now. Right now I just need to enjoy the dance.

I glance over to the men's room to see if Austin is coming when I see a flash of brown hair. I quickly look the other way, knowing that it must be Dallas.

He's moving toward me now. Great. He's the last person I want to talk to right now!

"Hey Ally, I wanted to talk to you about something…" He says.

I want to yell and scream at him for being such a jerk, but instead I just say, "Uh…Okay."

He's just too cute to yell at!

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for using you to make my ex jealous. It was insensitive and jerky of me. Could you ever forgive me?" He says.

"Uh….I guess so, I mean, love can make you do some crazy things…" I say.

"Thank you so much! You're a really great girl, ya know? I'm happy for you and Austin. So, are we friends?"

"Sure, but what did you say about me and Austin?"

"Well, I saw that you guys came together so I kind of assumed that you're a couple now. Was I wrong?"

"We came together as friends."

"Ok well, I have to go now. See you later?"

"Ok…"

As soon as Dallas walks away, I see Austin walk out of the bathroom and head toward me,

"What was the jerk saying to you? Do I have to go deal with him again?" He asks.

"No Austin, he was just apologizing. I forgave him and we're friends now," I say.

"Ok, good. Well, It's time for me to go perform now. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck!" I say, laughing.

Austin runs up onto the stage and grabs to the mic,

"Hey everybody! I'm Austin Moon, and I'm going to perform a song that my best friend and song writer Ally Dawson wrote. It's called "Keep the Party Alive." **[2]**

The band starts playing and Austin begins dancing around the stage. He's so good at performing, and he never even gets nervous. I can't help but be envious of him. He can dance, he's chill, and everyone likes him. I'm horrible at dancing, I get nervous about performing, and, let's face it, I'm not cool.

He's having so much fun up there. You can tell that he loves the stage; he could just sit up there all day and keep singing for hours and hours. I definitely wouldn't mind if he did. He's very entertaining to watch, and his voice is great.

He's at the chorus now, and I can't help but start dancing and even singing with him, despite the fact that I know my dancing is horrible.

"_We keep the party alive (Keep the party alive)_

_We stayin' up all night (Stayin' up all night)_

_It goes on, and on until the break of dawn._

_We keep the party alive (Keep the party alive)"_

Then he gets to my favorite part: The bridge.

_"Don't tell us when the sun comes up, cuz we're all here chanting, 'Let's keep dancing!'_

_No time to be tripping out cuz the clock says 'Hi!'_

_Keep the party alive, yeah!"_

Now everyone is jumping up and down and dancing. Austin turns and looks at me, giving me a wink like he does pretty much every time he performs. No wonder people keep thinking that we're a couple.

**[1] Remember when she hurt his foot in "Club Owners and Quinceaneras?"**

**[2] This song is by FF5 (Family Force 5)**

**Sorry, but I had to end it here. I'll update as soon as possible. **

**I hit 20 followers! Thanks so much guys.**


	13. Chapter 14

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**So this chapter is going to be pretty short, sorry. I promise the next chapter won't take so long to be updated, and it will be longer. **

**Chapter 13, Ally's POV:**

Austin comes down off of the stage and moves toward me. I run up to him and give him a hug. He wraps his arms around me and we just sit there like that for a minute until I let go and smile up at him,

"Another great performance by the amazing Austin Moon!" I say.

He laughs, "Performing a song written by the amazing Ally Dawson! We make a great team."

"Yes, we do," I say. We just stand there for a moment in awkward silence. I begin to stare into his brown eyes, and all I see is fear. He wants to say something, but it won't come out.

"Ally…I…" He begins.

"Austin?"

"…I, uh, think we should get going now…"

I know that's not what he really wanted to say. Why won't he just tell what's bothering him? The curiosity is killing me! I want to yell at him, to beg him to just tell me, but instead I just say "Okay" and we go say good bye to Trish and Dez.

The drive home is really awkward. Austin keeps glancing over at me and opening his mouth like he's going to say something, but nothing comes out. He starts to mumble things at himself. It seems like he's tearing himself up inside, and it hurts me to see him like that. He's my best friend, he's always there for me when I'm upset, and I him.

I try to start a conversation. Maybe then he'll finally open up.

"So, tonight was fun, right?" I say.

"Yup…"

We're at my house now, but I'm not getting out just yet…

"Is there something you want to say?"

"Uh…no…"

I suddenly burst, "Oh c'mon Austin! There's obviously something bothering you, and I want to know so bad, I just can't take it anymore! Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I just…I don't know! Okay?! Just stop asking me about it!" He yells last part harshly.

Tears begin to sting my eyes. I get out of the car quickly and slam the door. As soon as I get into the house I run to my room and slam my face into my pillow. The tears begin to stream out. I'm so angry at him, and I'm not even sure why. I guess I just feel insulted that he'd tell Trish and not me. That he would yell at me like he did. I'm just so frustrated and confused!

* * *

**Austin's POV: **

I can't believe that just happened. I yelled harshly at Ally, I made her _cry_! I didn't mean to yell, I wasn't even angry at her. I took out all of my anger toward myself out on her. She probably hates me now. I hate me too…

I pick up the phone and call Trish. She picks up after a couple of rings,

"Hello?" she says.

"Hey Trish, I have a problem," I say.

"What now?"

"I yelled at Ally and made her cry and now I'm sure she must hate me!" I say quickly.

"You made her cry?! What'd you say?"

"Well, she asked why I wouldn't tell her what was 'bothering' me, and told her to stop asking me about it, that I didn't know," I explain.

"Oh…"

"What do I do?!"

"Easy, you just apologize and tell her what's bothering you."

"I can't! Every time I try to say it, nothing comes out!"

"Then practice it with a picture of her or something! I have to go Austin. Good luck!"

And with that, she hangs up.

**Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

**Chapter 14, Ally's POV:**

Today's Sunday, so I'm supposed to go to church, but I told my mom I was sick. I'm not really sick, just tired. I didn't sleep well last night because I was so upset about with Austin. With the help of some music, though, I was able to eventually get some sleep. I had the weirdest dream though.

I was dancing on a cloud with care-bears, and Austin was performing with them. Then Barney showed up with a bazooka and destroyed the care-bear village. I started crying when Chuck Norris appeared and killed Barney. He then challenged Austin to a dance-off, which Austin won. Austin and I hugged and then we all shared a big bowl of fruity mint swirl. Weird dream, right? **[1]**

Anyways, my mom just texted me a minute ago telling me that she was on her way home, and that she had a surprise for me when she got back. I love surprises! I wonder what it is. Hopefully it isn't something disappointing like the last time she told me she had a surprise. It turned out to be a new pair of socks.

My mom suddenly burst through the door,

"Guess who I saw at church?!" she exclaims. She looks like she can't wait another second to tell me

I open my mouth to say something, but before anything comes out, my mom begins to speak again,

"Nevermind; don't guess. It was Elliot, your old camp friend!"

Yes, a good surprise! I met Elliot a few years back at camp, where we became good friends. I haven't seen him in a couple of years, but we kept in contact through buddy page and such. He has so much in common with me! He likes cloud watching, which Austin hates, he likes to read, which Austin also hates, and he knits too! Plus he's sensitive, unlike Austin.

_'Why am I comparing Elliot to Austin?' _I ask myself.

"Yay! Why didn't he tell me he was coming to Miami?" I finally say. I was so busy jumping up and down in excitement I almost forgot to respond.

"He probably wanted to surprise you!" my mom begins, "He's going to be here for a week! He says he wants to spend as much time as possible with you!"

He is seriously, like, the sweetest guy! Maybe getting over Dallas won't be as hard as I thought…

I brush it off and call Trish. She picks up immediately,

"GUESS WHAT?!" I yell into the phone. I suddenly hear what sounds like her dropping her phone. I guess I yelled a little bit _too_ loud.

"Gosh Ally, I don't want to go deaf. What is it?" She says, sounding annoyed.

"Remember that boy Elliot I told you so much about?"

"How could I forget? You talked about him so much before you met Austin!"

Before I met Austin? I guess that's true; I haven't talked about him as much since Austin and I became partners. And then there's that crush I had on Dallas…yeah, that's probably why.

"Well, he's here in Miami this week! You guys can finally meet him! Yay!" I'm yelling so loud I'm sure anyone within 10 feet of Trish would be able to hear me.

"That's great Ally!" She says, not sounding very excited.

"I know! I admit that I actually kind of hope he asks me out…" If you'd seen him before, you'd be thinking the same thing. He's got dark brown hair like Dallas, and beautiful hazel eyes. Not to mention he is super sweet! He wouldn't use me like Dallas did.

"Well he'd be the perfect match; he's boring like you! Kidding, kidding." She laughs.

"Thanks Trish," I say sarcastically.

"I got to back to work now. My 10 minute break ended, like, an hour ago." Typical Trish. She can never hold a job for more than 2 days.

"Ok, talk to you later," I hang up.

I go and sit down at the kitchen table with my mom. She starts asking me questions about what's been happening in my life since she's been gone. You see, my mom had traveled to Africa to study Ape behavior for a year, and just last week she finally came home. It's so nice to hang out with her again, she's understands me better than dad. I love my dad, and I love hanging out with him, but you can't talk about boys with your dad, ya know?

"So how are things going with 'Team Austin?'" she asks.

"It's going great! Austin has already sold 3 million copies of his album," I say.

"An album full of songs that you wrote! I'm so proud of you, my little Ally-gator," She says as she pulls me into a hug. "I love you," I hear her whisper. I'm about to say 'I love you too' when my phone begins to ring. The song "Better Together" is playing, which means it must be Austin. I ask my mom to excuse me and run up to my room.

Should I answer? Well, I wanted him to apologize, but if I don't answer, than I'm not really giving him a chance to. I don't want to be like that, so I answer.

"Hello?" I say quietly.

"Ally…I am SO sorry," he begins, "I didn't mean to yell at you, I wasn't mad at you! I feel horrible that I made you cry!" Is he crying? That's not like Austin. I guess he really is sorry.

"It's ok, Austin," I say.

"So you're forgiving me?" He says, sounding surprised. I guess he thought it would take a lot of begging.

"Yes, of course," I reassure him.

"Oh thank God. So I was wondering, are you gonna hang out with me and Dez at the mall today? Trish says she's busy."

"Is it ok if my old camp friend Elliot is there too?"

"Oh, he's here? Uh…I don't mind," he says, but it doesn't sound like he's ok with it.

**Austin's POV**:

Well, this is just great. I have 1 week before Cassidy is here and expecting a date from me, I have a mad crush on Ally, and now some boy Ally likes is coming. I think Ally told me about him once, but I don't remember much about what she said, just that she sounded like she really liked him.

I suddenly remember that I still haven't figured out what to do about Cassidy. I can't just date her when I plan on breaking up, that's wrong. But I just don't see how I could tell her that, after all of that trouble I went through to get her, I don't want to date her anymore. I guess the only solution is to tell her that I love Ally. I'm just afraid of how she'd react…

I'm already at the mall right now, cuz I was rehearsing with my dance crew. We're done practicing now so I'm just waiting for Dez to meet me here at Mini's. I ordered a mini pizza, but I don't feel like eating anymore.

"MHMM PIZZA!" I suddenly hear from behind me. Dez comes rushing over and stuffs the whole pizza in his mouth.

"Dez!" I yell, but I honestly don't care.

Dez is dressed up extra wacky today. He's wearing orange and yellow striped pants with red suspenders and a yellow shirt with a kitten on it. I don't understand him, but still, he's my best friend. I don't care if I'm seen with him.

"So what's up Austin? You look kind of bummed. Is it because I ate your pizza? I'll buy you a new one," Dez says.

I'm bummed because of Elliot, but I'm not going to say that.

"No, Dez, it's not that. I'm just…tired," I lie.

"Oh, then have this energy drink I created for you. I call it, 'Austinergy!'" He pulls out a bottle with my face on it.

"Dez, I think we need to stop with these 'Austin' products," I say. I realize now that the whole "Austin" body spray, foam spitter, and life-size chocolate bar thing was stupid. Who wants to smell like sweat? Other than Dez, of course.

"Suit yourself, I'm keeping them though," he says as he begins to drink the "Austinergy."

I'm about to ask him what's in the drink when I see Ally and some boy approaching. It must be Elliot…

**[1] This dream makes a lot of sense compared to the kind of dreams I have.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I accept constructive criticism, but please no bad language. I don't accept requests, especially gross ones, so don't bother asking me to make them "make out" or anything. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited! Special thanks to Strife's Bane and Cupcakeart. :)**


	15. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, 3 weeks. I've had a lot of stuff going on. Oh and I hope y'all had a great Thanksgiving! :D**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY.**

**I kind of skipped where Ally introduces Elliot. This scene begins right after, when Austin, Dez, Ally and Elliot are all sitting at the table talking. **

**Chapter 15, Austin's POV**:

Elliot. It sounds like a stupid name to me…and look at his smile! He thinks he's the hottest thing doesn't he. He giving Ally the cheesiest compliments, and she's buying it. I'm not surprise that Ally likes him. He has that same hair flip thing going on that Dallas had. That same dark brown hair.

Why doesn't she like blonde? I know it isn't real blonde but…I've been told it's attractive! But Ally doesn't seem to thinks so. She's so consumed with this dude she met at a campGod knows how long ago.

He says something to Ally and she laughs, causing me to scowl at Elliot. I quickly try to disguise it with a smile.

Ally turns to Dez and I, "Did I tell you guys about how we met at camp yet?" She's smiling so big that I think her face will freeze like that. Still adorable, though.

Dez gets up suddenly,

"THAT REMINDS ME! Elliot, are you interested in buying Austin's new energy drink, 'AUSTINERGY!?'" Is Dez for real right now? I just told him I didn't want to do the "Austinergy" thing! Plus, what was it about what Ally said that reminded him about that?

He holds the bottle up very close to Elliot's face.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Elliot says.

Ally laughs awkwardly, "I'm sorry, Dez is a little...weird…"

Dez nods in agreement, "Yup, my mom says I'm special!"

Ally just shakes her head slightly and takes a sip out of her mini slushy.

"So, do you want to hear?" Ally asks again.

I obviously don't want to, but I can tell Ally is desperate to tell the story, so I say yes.

"So, it was, what, 2 summers ago?" Elliot nods and Ally continues, "We were setting up our tents for the first night, and I uh, had some trouble…"

Elliot finishes her sentence, "The tent collapsed on her and she got stuck," he laughs.

I laugh too, cuz it reminds me of the time at the beach when Ally got stuck in the beach chair…that was so adorable…**[1]**

Ally continues, "Anyways, Elliot came and helped untangle me, then he setup the tent for me," she smiles at him. Ugh.

"We were friends from that moment forward. I miss those camp days, we had such good times there," Elliot says.

Ally side hugs him. Agh I think I'm going to puke if this keeps up!

I suddenly notice Dez beginning to twitch around like there are ants in his pants.

"Dez, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I think I drank a little too much 'Austinergy,' I can't stop moving!" He says and then runs off like a crazy person.

Usual Dez; he does the weirdest things, but I love him.

I do wish he would've stayed though, cuz now I'm stuck here alone with Elliot and Ally…

Five minutes pass, and the whole time Ally and Elliot are discussing their weird camping memories and barely acknowledging my existence. I'm not paying attention to what they're saying, I just watch them talk as my frustration rises. Ally is probably going to be spending all of her time with this guy this week rather than me. What does this guys have that I don't? Ya know, other than a ton of things in common with Ally…

I hear Ally ask him something when Elliot pulls out a glue gun. Or is that a be-dazzler thing? He twirls it cowboy style and then blows over the top of it like as if there's smoke coming off of it. What a show off.

Ally turns to me and whispers, "Isn't he great?"

I mumble "Yeah, sure," but barely audibly. She turns back to Elliot and continues gushing over him. I can't take this anymore.

"Uh, Ally, I got to go now. Talk to you later?" I say.

"Ok, see you later," she says quickly and then continues talking to Elliot.

I feel so unwanted right now.

**Ally's POV**:

Austin walks away looking really bummed, and I suddenly feel really rude. I was so busy talking to Elliot I had ignored the fact that he was sitting there next to me, and when I did say something to him, it was to brag about Elliot! Still, Austin looked unusually angry from the beginning. He was acting even weirder than usual, and that's saying something.

I interrupt whatever Elliot was saying, "Uh, Elliot, could you excuse me for a moment?"

He starts to say ok but I'm already up and running after Austin.

I run through a crowd of people, but I can't find him. I yell his name frantically.

"Austin? AUSTIN?!" then I spot some bleach-blonde messy hair.

Here it is. Today I'm going to end all of the craziness that has been going on this past month. I'm going to be brave and confront him. I won't let him brush me off this time. I hope.

He turns around and smiles big when he sees me. I move toward him.

"Austin, can I talk to you for a minute?" I say, pulling him aside.

"Okay…" He mumbles.

"Well, first I want to say sorry for, uh, ignoring you…" I begin, "But I also wanted to ask you why you hate Elliot so much?"

"What makes you think I hate Elliot?" he asks.

Where do I begin?

"I saw that look you were giving him when you saw him. You obviously don't like him,"

He sighs and looks me in the eye, "Ok, so maybe I don't like him."

"So why don't you like him? And why do you always look like you're going to say something but nothing comes out? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I yell as walk closer to him, forcing him up against the wall. I just exploded- I couldn't take it anymore.

"Because…I-th-I," he stutters. Then he does what I would have least expected.

He kisses me.

**Sorry that was short and also for ending it like that. ;) I was having a bit of trouble writing this chapter.**

**[1] From "Songwriting and Star Fish."**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Please check out my new fanfic, which I will have updated soon. I will also try to update this one soon, but it might be a week or 2 cuz I'm going to be gone Friday, Saturday and Sunday.**


	16. Author's Note

First off I want to say sorry if you thought this was th next chapter. I'm working on that.

I just wanted to say that the week & 1/2 is going to be really busy for me so I'm not sure how soon I'll have my stories updated. I have to work on some homework that's due the week coming back to school and I have to prepare for a performance I have which I'll be playing my guitar and singing with my friends (plz wish me luck, I'm scared). There's that and much more I have to get done so please be patient.

I might be ableto finish enough homework today and tomorrow so that I can focus on it on Friday, so I might have it updated by Sunday.

I'm going to make sure I put a lot of effort into this chapter so that's it was worth the wait. I know some of you really want his next chapter.

Merry CHRISTmas!

Love,

BriBriVR

"'But you, Bethlehem, in the land of Judah,  
are by no means least among the rulers of Judah;  
for out of you will come a Ruler (Jesus Christ)  
who will shepherd my people Israel."


End file.
